


In A Way

by Krasimer



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Chris and Wesker are themselves, Chris's thoughts, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Short One Shot, Wesker's death, dangerous sort of love, volatile and painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: Chris watches Wesker die.





	In A Way

In a way, he burns with him.

They’ve spent years, all total, fighting and fucking and this is it – a volcano and a sudden stop. From an abandoned and dusty mansion to here, they have chased each other across the years. From crows and puzzles to a fiery end.

It is almost _poetic_ , if he thinks about it too much.

He tries not to think about it too much.

The man he watches die is not the man he followed. The man he followed never actually existed, never took a breath in this world. The man he followed, the one whose orders he took, the work of fiction that had been spun on the breath of a liar, on _every_ breath of a liar, he had never existed in the first place.

It almost makes it easy, then, to watch him burn.

This is the end of _everything_. The end of the lies and the fighting and the fragments of a life he once lived. The very last remnants of a world, like a bygone era, burning away into nothing more than ash and then even less than that. He burns.

They burn together.

The rebellious young ex-Air Force cadet, the stalwart and stoic leader of S.T.A.R.S, they both turn to ash in the super-heated air of the volcano, lies floating away on the wind. Two men who either could not exist or didn’t want to exist.

But they don’t exist now, either way.

Chris Redfield watches as Albert Wesker burns and dies.

In a way, he burns with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not played the games for a long time, forgive any non-canonical story bits, few though they may be. 
> 
> Also, it's fanfic, so I won't be too upset if I messed up.


End file.
